powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Moddy12/Visalia
Description Visalia is a technological meets fantasy city that stretches exactly 100,000 kilometers north to south, 75,000 kilometers east to west, and is still expanding to this day. Visalia acts as a power source to all the world but also doubles as a dimensional bridge between Earth and Ottedin because of the Amalgamation Project. The city was the first place to achieve opening up doorways to different dimensions, and the only place to successfully, albeit accidentally, merge another dimension with our own. The city is now striving to be come its own continent, a land where mystical beings, Unusuals, and synthetic beings can all live in unison. Information The total population of of Visalia is 20 million and rapidly increasing. 40% of the beings living there are Mystics, 30% are Unusuals, 20% are Synthetics, and the last 10% being normal humans. Visalia gains another 1,000 Mystics a month, 200 Synthetics every three weeks, and at least 50 Unusuals every three days. Like all cities, crime does exist in Visalia, along with a few uncaught criminals and a few gangs, the most noticeable gang being the Hellhounds. The government of course works very hard to keep all this under control. As a result no significant crime attempts have been made and Visalia still keeps its "Peaceful City" reputation. Laws are a bit more strict than normal cities, having such powerful beings in a city can be dangerous, therefore Visalia has come up with quite a few yet reasonable laws. Visalia's Laws *Fights are not to take place unless a Battle Lord has been found and oversees the fight. **Absolutely no intentional killing will be permitted during fights, no matter the reason. **Any crippling attacks must not be permanent. (I.e, Dislocating a shoulder is fine, but tearing of a limb is prohibited, unless you know that your opponent will be able to regenerate the limb. **Civilians with dangerously low mental states are prohibited from battles, no matter the situation. **Citizens are not allowed to challenge other citizens of lower tier. (I.e High Tier Unusuals are not allowed to challenge Low Tier, but Low Tier Unusuals are able to challenge High Tiers.) *Synthetics must carry a "Lethal Card" at all times if they were built with deadly weapons. (This applies to Half-Synthetics as well.) *Mystics must show I.D when traveling from Ottedin to Visalia. Any new Mystics who have never traveled into Visalia before must register for an I.D before becoming a resident or frequent visitor. **I.D are to be renewed every five years. *Unusuals are prohibited from entering Ottedin unless they are being escorted by a Mystic. *Curfew is 10:00 PM, anyone caught outdoors after then will have to explain why it is they are out to any authority figure, who will decide whether or not the civilian will have to go home or can continue with whatever they were doing. School System The school system of Visalia is a bit different from the rest of the world. Schools of Visalia focus more on combat classes, military training, and ability focus. Academics are given by the school's "Installers" staffs who have the ability to directly implant the things students are supposed to learn for that day, making it much easier for students to learn what they are supposed to and leaving more time to get the most out of the abilities they have. Every active student in Visalia gets straight A's due to the fool proof way the school teaches its students. Military, Combat, & Focus Classes Visalia trains their students for Military from a young age, whether or not the students wants to join the military or not (however, students do not have to join the military upon graduation.). While students take all subjects, students focus on subjects that their powers work best with. If a student has an ability that works best long range they will participate in accuracy classes, support classes, and various classes that work with their specific abilities. One of Visalia's biggest goals is to help students get the absolute most out of their abilities, let it be nuclear manipulation or color manipulation. Focus classes are regularly held to help students focus on honing their abilities with the help of "Clearances", staffs who have abilities that are able to completely clear a students mind and help them focus on a certain objective. Synthetics are taught differently of course, courses are programmed into their head in order to upload the necessary knowledge needed. They're also taught how to get the most out of the weapons given to them and receive upgrades to the weapons they have. Technology Ottedin and Visalia have fused together in the field of technology in order to create a company called Magitek. Magitek focuses on making or upgrading technology with the help of magic, creating technology that would otherwise be impossible, no matter how far into the future one would go. Most of the technology used either runs on magic runes, hydrogen cores, or in rare cases, both. Magitek creates most of the worlds most famous appliances, cell phones, and the most powerful military weapons of the world. The military is very dependent of Magitek and pays them handsomely for their assistance. Nanodrones that heal flesh within two days, no matter the injury, pulse rifles that slowly melt away flesh, and indestructible tanks. Projects Many experiments have taken place since the beginning of Visalia, efforts being made in order to further advance technology and make life easier for all. The Amalgamation Project is the most famous experiment, known throughout the entire world. Most of Visalia's experiments have caused a great impact on the world and fails are very rare. This is because most of the smartest scientists in the world live in Visalia, giving it a team that is unbeatable in all fields of knowledge. The Synth Project Success The Amalgamation Project Fail(Originally named the Source Project) The Dark Crystal Series Pending Resident Species Visalia has at least 3 known species, not including humans, and one known subspecies of Unusuals. Unusuals Unusuals were once considered human, however, after a few tests showing that the Unusuals blood are a lighter shade than normal humans and have a physically enhanced body. Most Unusuals have a numerous amount of abilities, ranging anywhere between 2 and 8. Not only that, but like all of the known species, Unusuals are ranked by power. An Unusual's power ranks between the 3 following tiers, High Tier, Mid Tier, Low Tier. Natural Unusuals are born with their abilities and need to train just to keep them under control. There are absolutely no limits to what ability an Unusual may have, and some Unusuals have died after having suicidal abilities or having an ability that may have only one use. Unusual Oddities Unusual Oddities were actually human, they gained abilities through various methods. Magic, chemicals, freak accidents, or experiments, all methods have proved to create Unusuals. Unusual Oddities need Mana in order to perform magic if that's what they use, however, Mana is not needed for them to live. Mystics Mystics are not human. Citizens of Ottedin have already confirmed that there are no beings called "Humans" in the world they come from. Mystics come in all shape and sizes, apparently there are beings that resemble humans to a shocking degree, and other beings that don't even look like humans in the least. Storybook creatures also exist in the world Ottedin lies in, causing some scientists to believe humans have visited Ottedin's planet once before. Vampires, Angels, Wolfmen, and the such all exist in Ottedin with credible proof, the existence of Richard Sayer lll and his sister only helps to prove this. Mystics live off a certain energy by the the name of "Mana" which allow them to perform something called "Magic". Magic allows Mystics to perform nearly impossible feats that could match and sometimes outrank Unusuals. Ever since the Amalgamation Project Mana has been flowing in from Ottedin to Visalia, allowing Mystics to live in Visalia without needing to constantly leave and replenish their Mana. Mystics are also ranked by three tiers. God Tier, Arch Tier, and Mage Tier. Synthetics Synthetics are the most successful products of Magitek, some would consider them androids, though Synthetics actually have flesh, blood, nerves, bone, and the rest of what humans are born with, albeit man-made. They're considered "test tube babies", starting from test tubes and moving onto human sized capsules, where they are worked on depending on what the government wants from them. Either implanting weapons into them and giving them military knowledge, or leaving the Synthetic as they are and having them act as normal citizens. Synthetics feel pain but do not feel emotions and are designed to be able to perfectly mimic emotions. Most Synthetics are made with dangerous tools built into them, making them walking weapons who need to carry around Lethal Cards everywhere they go. Synthetics are easily identifiable as there as they have gray eyes, as if they were blind, Lethal Synthetics, however, have bright unnaturally red eyes and their skin is sometime marked with lining where their lethal weapons were implanted. The three tiers that separate Synthetics are War Tier, Battle Tier, and Match Tier. Organizations and Memorable Groups There are many famous and infamous groups within Visalia, from terrifying gangs, to vigilantes, to famous pop groups. The Immeasurables The Immeasurables are rare and are often a big deal in Visalia. The Immeasurables are a few people who's power levels go far beyond the three tiers. It is unknown exactly how many Immeasurables are in Visalia, but there at least six known Unusuals Immeasurables. It is unknown how exactly how the Immeasurables gained the power they have, however they were born around the times that the Amalgamation Project and The Dark Crystal Series had started, causing scientists to believe the energy used to perform those experiments may have affected the Immeasurables' power levels. While their are six known Immeasurables there were far more children born during those experiments. Mystic Immeasurables are much more rare to see as they don't visit Visalia often, but they do exist and are very powerful. Beings who have practiced magic for so long that they have built a reputation that strikes fear into their enemies and just their presence alone is enough to make some feel intimidated. There has been no knowledge of Synthetic Immeasurables, but scientists do not doubt their existence. The Dark Crystal Wielders An experiment was mad in order to boost the power of Unusuals by implanting magic crystals into them. Whether or not the experiment was a success is still being decided. Dark Crystal Wielders have had their minds warped by the magic energy inside the crystals. It was later found out that the Dark Crystals were rigged and infused with demonic energy, boosting power but lowering moral. All of the Dark Crystal Wielders constantly have their chosen power leaking off of them as the crystals are always reproducing energy in order to give the Wielders their power (much like how Xavier always has black, gaseous energy floating out of his body.). It is said that the Dark Crystal Wielders can rival the Immeasurables in terms of power. The Hellhounds The most feared gang within Visalia, The Hellhounds are a large gang that cannot be captured by authorities. Despite how dangerous they are, The Hellhounds are not number 1 priority due to the amount of good they do at times. While the Hellhounds do bully people's inferior to them and are known to start gang wars, they also protect small shops from thieves in exchange for extra food. They have also once protected all of Visalia when the United States got itself into a civil war, any terrorist who dared to harm Visalia were immediately killed with no hesitation. The leader of the Hellhounds is the main reason as to why they're feared, aside from their strength and savage nature. Jeremiah Smith, A.K.A Naberius, compared to the rest of his gang, he's said to be the nicest among them, but also the scariest. He has quite the record, being one of the Immeasurables, he also has the longest hair in Visalia, a rumor was made that sharp objects have no effect on him, the reason why his hair is so long. The Swift Swordswomen A nickname given to this vigilante group but the citizens, the Swift Swordswomen are a group of 5 swordswoman. The Swift Swordswoman act as a police group for jobs that normal cops can't exactly handle. The government hasn't actually acknowledged the group as an actual police group and refuse to pay them or give them better equipment, so the woman do have everyday jobs. While the group is strong and nigh unbeatable when working together, they don't actually have an Immeasurable on their team. The Swift Swordswoman consist of a God Tier Mystic, a High Tier Unusual, 2 Arch Tier Mystic, and a Mid Tier Unusual. The Shaybon Empire The Shaybon Empire is an Empire in that rules over Ottedin. Shaybon has a large amount of power over Ottedin's planet. It had banned anyone from Visalia or Earth period from entering in until two months after the gateway had been opened, the reason why is not yet known. The leader of Shaybon is a dictator known as Richard Sayer lll. Richard was actually a human, an Unusual who uses magic, who has been ruling over Shaybon. With that, Richard is also one of the Immeasurables and seems to have some kind of connection with Naberius, the reason why Unusuals are now allowed into Ottedin. Rumor was that Shaybon was about to go to war with The Hellhounds, but had resolved the problem before anything major happened. The Candy P0ps The Candy P0ps is an all girl famous pop idol group known throughout Visalia and Ottedin. With only three members, the groups is extremely diverse with an Arch Tier Mystic, Mid Tier Unusual, and a Battle Tier Synthetic. Residents (Will be edited as I make more characters) Frequent Visitors (Will be edited as I make more characters) Notes All Dark Crystal Wielders are Unusual Oddities. Synthetics were once looked down upon. But society has gotten used to them. Category:Moddy's Creations